


More

by gay_wrath



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_wrath/pseuds/gay_wrath
Summary: "If there was ever any way to make things easier on the others, Raditz was the first to jump at the chance to get it done. Always the first to take the brunt of meaningless work that would only serve to slow them down. Raditz may be weaker but a deadweight he is not."





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first work on this site. I haven't written in about 8 years so I'm a bit rusty.  
> I mostly did this to warm myself up for a multific I have in the works currently.  
> And also cause I am in desperate need for any sort of good content for this rarepair I've foolishly fallen in love with. So seeing as there is nothing I have to take matters into my own hands  
> In any case here is some background info before we begin:  
> *Set after DBS: Broly  
> *Set after the multific I am working on that has not been posted  
> *Raditz was brought back to life cause why the fuck not  
> *He and Vegeta after been dating for a while now but are still fairly new as a couple  
> *So semi established really  
> *They fucked in the past but weren"t anything more than that  
> *Bulma is aware and fully supports their relationship  
> *Vegeta loves his wife and Boyfriend very much  
> *Bulma and Raditz are only close friends  
> *Have I made myself clear  
> *Everyone is aware of each other  
> *No cheating of any kind  
> *Got that? Alright!  
> *All saiyans have their tails cause again why the fuck not  
> *Raditz is a bit of a free for all for me. An open slate so sorry if his characterization isnt like others you may have seen  
> *Also Vegeta is nonbinary in all my works. That's why I switch between they and he pronouns  
> *That is not a mistake trust me  
> [Text in Brackets] = Talk in Saiyan  
> Text in italics are inner thoughts  
> I think that should be all. If there is any confusion or something you think i missed that I should address beforehand let me know  
> Enjoy!

He had known something wasn't quite right from the start.

 

Knew from the moment he locked eyes with Vegeta as the smaller saiyan stormed out of his personal gravity chamber. There was still an hour or so left before their next scheduled break. And Vegeta was never one to break schedule.

 

The man had a pain in the ass sense of duty with punctuality. Says they have to set an exemplary standard that all others will do well to follow. The prince of all saiyans should not and does not train any less than the required amount.

 

Honestly the man was just a pain in the ass in general.

 

But at least Vegeta makes it easy for the rest of them to catch on quickly when he's in one of his moods. Even if he doesn't intend to. For all those decades spent perfecting their mask to give the illusion apathy, it's laughably brittle and flakes when faced with the brunt of his own explosive emotions.

 

Regardless just because one is able to read an open book, doesn't mean they're able to fully understand it. Raditz has learned this lesson time and time again. He’s finding himself relearning it once more as Vegeta makes a beeline for him. Tail flicking back and forth behind him. Everything about them screamed agitated. Off. And….

 

Was he detecting distressed?

 

He quickly discards that last one. There's definitely something else Raditz senses from his prince's posture. The tight but slumped over shoulders he's carrying are the tell but he can't quite place the feeling.

 

Raditz isn't given any more time to think about it. Vegeta stalks up to where he's laid himself out for an afternoon nap. Arms crossed they give the larger man a once over.

 

“See anything you like my-”

 

His smart mouthed response is cut short as Raditz is abruptly hauled up by the collar of his tight tank top. Vegeta's mouth tilts into their signature lopsided smirk.

 

“Actually, as a matter of fact, I do.”

 

That was all the warning they give Raditz before he proceeds to drag him back into their home. The larger saiyan may not be even half as strong as the prince, but he still has enough solid weight to halt their advance. However Raditz's curiosity wins out against doing so.

 

He hasn't a clue what suddenly brought on this odd behavior. And he rather not potentially worsen it by acting hastily. Vegeta is one of the rare instances that Raditz exercises caution around.

 

It's not that he's afraid of them. No not at all. Obvious difference in power or not Raditz lives life at ease knowing with certainty that Vegeta would never let him come to any serious harm. Well. At least now he does.

 

Their relationship has greatly improved since the last time they’ve had to coexist with each other. Raditz is still getting used to some of the more drastic changes but after working through their biggest issues, left over from years of surviving a miserable existence, it’s been surprisingly easy for the pair of lifelong comrades to fall back into a favorable arrangement. There are just some habits, however, that are nearly unbreakable.

 

For Raditz, it’s being Vegeta armor.

 

Vegeta has never asked this of Raditz. If anything they have tried time and time again to discourage this behavior. Being far too prideful to accept anyone’s help or protection. But he can’t help it.

 

Raditz has always been painfully aware of his own shortcomings. Always known he was the weaker of the remaining saiyans. It doesn’t bother him as much as others presume it should. Ultimate power and strength has always been Vegeta game not his. Besides he’s still a formidable fighter in his own right. After all how many can say they were the cause of universe 7’s favorite champion first untimely demise.

 

No, weakness is not something the long haired heavyweight agonizes over. Not anymore.

 

Power gifts you with a pretty large target on your back. Raditz had witnessed this second hand growing up. Seeing his childhood companion’s skin marred with lashes and blows not sustained from battle taught him that sometimes it’s better to lay your head low under the radar. And while he was never able take any physical hits for his prince, Raditz had made it his duty to never add on to his burdens.

 

If there was ever any way to make things easier on the others, Raditz was the first to jump at the chance to get it done. Always the first to take the brunt of meaningless work that would only serve to slow them down. Raditz may be weaker but a deadweight he is not. Hell that was part of the reason he went off on his own to check if Kakarot was still alive. That and…. Other things.

 

It’s no different when emotions are involved. Vegeta’s have always been volatile. It's true they had often been the voice of reason among their trio, especially when Nappa's impulsive temper was involved, but even the tactical prodigy falls prey to his more intense nature. When things fail to go his way, their over bloated sense of pride tends to become a liability. So Raditz takes it upon himself to keep them in check. To relieve Vegeta of having to be consumed by them. No matter what it takes to do so.

 

[I won't tell you again. Cut that shit out.]

 

The gruff command spoken in their mother tongue snaps Raditz's mind back into focus. A quick glance around let's him know that they've made it to the door leading to his private quarters. A curious thing indeed.

 

Raditz tugs at Vegeta's arm. He finally lets go of his tank top and crosses his arms as his tail returns to its rightful place around their waist. Realizing they're waiting for a response, Raditz leans against his door with his own arms crossed. Tail hanging loose and curling at the end. A playful smirk on his face, he tries to seem more nonchalant than he feels,

 

[What? Was I really that transparent my prince?]

 

Vegeta's eye twitches at the term of endearment. With an annoyed Tsk, the grouchy saiyan turns to open the door. Raditz pushes himself off the door at the same time. Mouth spreading wider to show even more of his large, pointed teeth. No matter how much time passes it's always amusing to see how easy it is to push Vegeta's buttons.

 

As the prince begins to enter the room, he side eyes Raditz.

 

“Subtlety has never been your strong suit,” Vegeta says reverting back to common.

 

Raditz chuckles, “It ain't exactly yours either. Maybe it's a saiyan trait.”

 

There's no retort as they both enter the room. Raditz goes to turn on the light when he's suddenly pinned to the wall. Looking down into Vegeta's eyes in shock it finally dawns on him.

 

Oh. That's what he wants. Alright. Ok he can do that.

 

Vegeta has to hover to lean closer into Raditz's face. He breathes against his lips.

 

“Looks like taking a damn hint isn't in your skillset either.”

 

Raditz rubs his nose against Vegeta's.

 

“Hmm must be another pesky saiyan trait.”

 

An aggravated sound comes from Vegeta's throat. Before they can let Raditz revel in the satisfaction of getting under his skin AGAIN, he slams their mouths together.

 

Wincing as their teeth clack together, Raditz tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Vegeta releases his arms to grip Raditz's face with both hands. Raditz sucks on Vegeta's lower lip as his newly freed hands move to grip the shorter man's ass. Earning him a nice, low groan in response.

 

This was not how he was expecting this afternoon to go but he's not complaining in the least. Sex with Vegeta is always a fun exercise he's more than happy to partake in.

 

Still. Something in the back of Raditz's mind is nagging at him. Sounding off like an alarm too far away for him to shut off.

 

_Who gives a shit about that now? Just focus on the satisfying lay you’re about to get._

 

The louder voice in his head was right. It’s probably nothing important anyways. Besides Raditz is beginning to find it increasingly more difficult to think about anything as the feeling of Vegeta’s hands roaming his body overtakes all other senses. Squeezing. Groping. Teasing. Vegeta always knows just what to do to get him all riled up.

 

They move further into the bedroom while staying pressed up against each other. When they near Raditz’s bed, Vegeta suddenly hovers down until his feet are back on the ground. Forcing Raditz to bend down to make up for their difference in height. Refusing to relinquish the hold on his prince’s mouth.

 

It seems that no matter how many time they do this Raditz will never grow tired of kissing Vegeta. Their lips are always so soft and comforting. No matter if they’re slow and featherlight or rough and ravenous, Raditz is always left aching with every kiss. Feeling as if he were drowning and given new breath all at the same time.

 

If kissing were a vice, then Raditz would gladly take the blemish on his soul. Endure another decades worth of torment in hell. All if it meant if he could die having kissed his boyfriend a million times over.

 

A drawn out whine escapes his mouth when Vegeta pushes him away from their lips. He rolls their eyes at the sound. Vegeta grips the front of Raditz’s top. Deliberately keeping the taller man a hairbreadth away from him. They chuckle at the look of desperation and longing on Raditz’s face.

 

“So typical.”  

 

Raditz’s eyebrows come together in indignation at the comment. Before he can defend himself against such a cheap attack, 950 lbs of dense muscle is flung in an arc onto the specially reinforced bed. A winded Oof is all he can manage before his mouth is attacked by Vegeta once more.

 

Vegeta, laying flush atop his partner, pulls away again for a moment to watch Raditz's eyes glaze over as he rubs one of his thick thighs against his already hard dick. It gives them such a thrill to watch how quickly the man below him unravels with a few simple ministrations.

 

“Already so eager for me and I haven't even taken my clothes off,” he teases.

 

Raditz can't help it. Someone having the strength to toss him around as if he weighed nothing is a huge turn on for him. He retaliates by tearing Vegeta’s workout shirt clean off.

 

“They sure,” he pants, “look off to me now.”

 

A chill runs down his spine as Vegeta grips his chin with a growl. Their tail unraveling and bristling from base to tip.

 

“You knew that was one of my favorite shirts. Trunks gave it to me!”

 

Raditz shrugs, “Oops.”

 

He actually didn't remember that and while Raditz was enjoying playing this game of sexual antagonization, he did feel a pang of guilt begin to creep up. Vegeta must have sensed the shift. Admittedly he was a bit annoyed but right now he's in desperate need of… something.... And he’s currently too wet and hot to truly care.

 

They'll just ask Bulma to replace it later before Trunks realizes it's even gone.

 

Wanting to get back on track, he forcibly tips Raditz's head back to expose his neck. Watching his adam's apple bob up and down as their boyfriend gulps nervously has Vegeta's clit throbbing. This was what he was desperately needing.

 

It has to be.

 

A loud, high pitch moan breaks the awkward silence as Vegeta bites down on the thick chords of muscle. Sucking and licking the abused area has Raditz making even more desperate noises. Vegeta continues marking his skin. Making their way up towards Raditz jaw. All while he continues to grind against the needy man's crotch.

 

“Please Vegeta!”

 

Bite.

 

“I swear...”

 

Suck.

 

“I'll make it up to y-you..”

 

Grind.

 

“Please let me make it up to you!”

 

Now that's what he likes to hear.

 

The prince moves off his willing subject in order to peel off his shorts and underwear. Raditz sits up and begins to remove his last article of clothing but a sharp click of Vegeta's tongue stops him.

 

“Put your hands behind your back.”

 

When they're met with confusion instead of compliance, Vegeta grabs a fistful of Raditz's hair.

 

“Now,” they order with a tug.

 

Cock twitching, he moves quickly to obey. Raditz tries to turn his head when he feels warm bands materialize around his arms. Binding them behind his back.

 

_Oh fuck yes._

 

Another tug has him turning his head back toward the source of the restraints. Vegeta stares at his new captive with a fiery intensity.

 

“Do you remember-”

 

“Yes,” Raditz eagerly interrupts, “it's lizard. I remember don't worry.”

 

Vegeta nods. White, sharp teeth contrasting nicely on dark skin as he smiles wide. They stand on their knees at the foot of the bed to admire his handiwork. Here lies a gorgeous man, big and bulky with enough strength to rip a Gornarok’s head clean off with his bare hands completely at his mercy.

 

Moving closer and reaching out a hand to tenderly trail the bite marks littering Raditz’s jaw and down his neck, Vegeta starts to feel heat pool further down just below his belly button. With his other hand they graze their fingernails up a muscular thigh doing well to pretend to ignore the thick cock standing erect in between the larger man’s legs. An eager furry appendage wraps around his forearm. Attempting to tug it where it's owner wants his hand to be to no avail. Raditz moves his head to capture Vegeta’s thumb with his mouth when it makes a round near his face again. Sucking it loudly and biting down lightly to deliver a wordless message.

 

_Get on with it already_

 

The other man responds by gripping his jaw again. Forcing his mouth open.

 

_Don’t forget I decide when we start_

 

But he admits to himself that Raditz has a point. The tight training shorts they normally wear while they’re in the GR is starting to cling uncomfortably in the worst of places due to how aroused he is. If the prince can’t relieve himself soon, well, they may just need to take trip down to Mount Paozu and help Chi Chi take down a triceratops for dinner.

 

Vegeta scoffs at himself, _As if she would ever need the help._

 

In any case there’s still one last thing that needs dealing with before they can get on with their business. With a resounding _riiiiippppp_ Raditz full naked glory is unleashed.

 

“There. Now we’re even,” Vegeta says looking quite amused.

 

Raditz rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah whatever already! You’re stalling on purpose you self-”

 

A gasp cuts him off as Vegeta takes a firm grip of his dick. Raditz is shoved down on his back by the throat. His arms protest at the uncomfortable position but he doesn’t care. It just adds to the pleasurable sensations of it all. The bound saiyan arches off the bed. Overcome with bliss at his cock being roughly stroked and his oxygen being depleted.

 

When he sees his partner’s breath begin to come in shallow huffs, Vegeta releases the pressure. They repeat this several more times. The tail still wrapped around their arm squeezes in approval. Precum leaks out of Raditz’s cock. The bed creaks as he writhes and spasms. Vegeta licks his lips.

 

He loves this. Adores making his partners feel good in bed. Revels at watching their muscles twitch under his hands. Their heads thrown back with their mouths hanging open. Begging. Pleading for their completion. Raditz can’t utter so much as a syllable while he’s being choked. But they know if he could, the noisey fool would be so loud Bulma would be able to hear all the way down in her lab where she’s holed herself in again. Some people think it’s a curse to have both a vocal wife and boyfriend but Vegeta has heard first hand how much of a blessing it truly is.

 

Just thinking about it makes them want to hear it now.

 

Raditz takes a nice lungful of air when Vegeta finally releases the hold on his throat. He isn't given enough time to regain his bearings as a textured tongue licks his sensitive head. Hollowing his mouth, Vegeta sucks at the tip greedily. Swirling his tongue around it. Hands moving faster. Applying just the right amount of pressure.

 

Obscene wet noises intermingled with curses and moans fill the room. Raditz plants his feet flat against the bed. Trying to brace himself against the onslaught of a wicked tongue and deft handjob. Hoping against all odds that he doesn't come prematurely. Something tells him his partner would not be too pleased if their fun ended so soon.

 

Looking up through thick lashes, Vegeta knows that Raditz won't last long if they keep this up. But he's not stopping. Not yet. Never taking their eyes off his boyfriend’s contorted face, they lay his tongue flat against his cock and plunge down to the base. Groaning as they do it.

 

“AH FUCK!”

 

Arms pushing against the binds. Head pressed back into his pillow. It takes all Raditz’s willpower not to unleash a load down Vegeta's throat.

 

_Damn bastard did that on purpose._

 

His thoughts are proven correct as Vegeta pulls off of him. Self satisfaction plastered all over his face. They pat one of Raditz's thighs in approval.

 

“Incredible. Didn't think you'd be able to hold it in but you surprised me.”

 

If Raditz didn't have his arms bound behind his back he'd flip the asshole off. Vegeta laughs knowing full well what he was thinking. Raditz turns his head to the side. Pouting.

 

He's pulled back into a sitting position by the shoulders. Strong, muscular arms wrap around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

 

_Ah. Guess that's alright._

 

Their tails twisted together, they stay like this for a couple minutes. Tongues sliding against each other. Lips smacking slowly and soft. Waiting for Raditz to come down a bit. Vegeta knows he's ready for more when he start tugging his lip between his teeth.

 

They separate as Vegeta moves off the bed. Exposing himself as they take off the last bit of clothing still on him. Raditz wolf whistles at his naked lover. Knowing full well how much it embarrasses the other saiyan when he does that.

 

“You know I can easily bite your dick off right now for that.”

 

Vegeta's threat doesn't come off very strong with their face turning beat red. He turns a shade darker when he gets a coy head tilt and batting lashes mocking them in response.

 

“Now wouldn't THAT just make my day. You're way too good to me sweetheart.”

 

The ki binds around his arms tighten. A warning. Good. Back to business. A pungent, musky scent hits Raditz's nose as Vegeta hops back on his lap.

 

_Nice to know I'm not the only one suffering here._

 

Light, sharp pain distracts him from speaking these thoughts aloud. Raditz grits his teeth against the onslaught of Vegeta's nails raking down his chest. Concentrating just enough ki at their fingertips to bruise without breaking skin. All while leaving a mildly searing sensation in their wake.

 

Finally managing to relax his jaw enough to speak, Raditz gasps out, “S-Shit…. Love it when you AH do tha-AH-t!”

 

Vegeta moves forward to smirk in his face, “Well now that you've had your fun I think it's time to indulge in my own.”

 

“Yeah,” Raditz nips their lips, “yeah of course.”

 

Another.

 

“Do you want me to turn over?”

 

And another.

 

“Or you gonna force my legs over my head like-”

 

He stops, realizing something important.

 

“Wait…. Dammit isn't your dick in your room?”

 

An annoyed snort comes out of Vegeta's mouth.

 

Raditz continues on oblivious, “That's not like you to for-OH!”

 

Once again he's cut off with a forceful grip on his erection. Intense, dark eyes bore straight into his own. Daring him to speak another word. Raditz can hear 8 different languages calling him an idiot echoing through their gaze.

 

“Your skull is as thick as this useless rod hanging between your legs Raditz!”

 

Vegeta shifts angrily until his pussy hovers over the tip of the dick currently in his grasp. Raditz gulps. Inside his head the alarm blares louder. He ignores it.

 

“Oh.”

 

The air changes.

 

“That's right oh. I've been prepared to ride you from the start. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought us to your room specifically. I'm not a moron,” Vegeta spits back.

 

Raditz leans his forehead on Vegeta's. Attempting to placate them.

 

“Quit chewing me out alright. Just not use to you wanting to be on the receiving end. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were careless.”

 

The prince closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

“It's fine. Can we just get on with it?”

 

Raditz doesn't quite like the way they phrased that. But if it means they can get back on track and have a good time he's willing to let it go this time. He leans back and plants his feet flat on the bed again.

 

“Yes of course,” he smirks, “my darling prince.”

 

Vegeta wipes the smug look away by plunging down on his cock. Getting to the base in one go. Panting, he braces himself by grabbing onto their boyfriend's ample pecs.

 

Raditz tries to catch his breath, “Whoa take it easy there. This ain't a race.”

 

He's seemingly ignored as the shorter saiyan lifts themselves off and spears themself forcibly. Repeatedly.

 

It's…

 

Well it's…

 

Raditz winces, “Ah…. You're clenching too hard Vegeta.”

 

Once again he's ignored. Sweat dripping down their face. Face grimacing. Tail lashing. Painful grunts escaping through clenched teeth. It's clear Vegeta isn't anymore comfortable than Raditz is with the pace he's setting.

 

The alarm starts again. Too loud to ignore this time.

 

“Lizard.”

 

With an exasperated shout, the saiyan prince ceases all movement. Falling limp until their forehead lands on Raditz's firm shoulder.

 

“Dammit! Why can't I…”

 

Watching the man on his lap slumped over in defeat. Breath coming in shakey bursts. The realization that there's a choice to be made here sets in. One that Raditz feels he's unprepared for.

 

Even just meeting the man once, many may find this to be an easy answer. Prickly and confrontational tend to be deterrents from all things soothing and cheerful. Leaving him to their own seems like a no brainer.

 

Raditz once thought this as well. Helping his prince release pent up emotions through sparring or sex, that he could do. But comfort… he always thought they would simply balk at the idea. That's what he _thought._

 

His gut reaction is telling him to walk away. He tried to help Vegeta work through whatever was making him act out of sorts in the only way he was familiar with and it didn’t work. It’s pointless to try anything else it says. After all, what else is he useful for?

 

 _No…._ _I’m more than just a convenience._

 

Ever since being given a second chance at life... A second chance of experiencing things he was deprived of growing up, Raditz has had to reevaluate how he did things in the past. Maybe how he armored his prince should be one of them.

 

Ki binds disintegrating easily now with a pull. Raditz makes a choice.

 

Vegeta flinches as broad, sturdy arms surround him. Instincts telling him to pull away. Every point of contact reacting like a million tiny needles poking underneath their skin. Desperate to tear through. They’re immediately put to rest with callous fingers drumming up their spine. Following the beat of an unsure rhythm. The saiyan prince breathes for the first time in what feels like hours.

 

When he feels a hesitant kiss placed on his shoulder, Raditz tries not to burst from elation. Embolden by Vegeta's acceptance, he gently pushes them into an upright position again. Vegeta avoids eye contact as his partner frames their face with large, calloused hands. Raditz plants his lips on his forehead. Their face flares up red in an instant.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU-”

 

Raditz ignores the oncoming outburst, “What's going on?”

 

Silence. Black eyes with white pupils scrutinize his face. A different pair of similar eyes steel themselves against the onslaught. Refusing to back down. Not this time. Raditz needs his partner to know he's not here to exploit a perceived weakness. He's here to understand.

 

Vegeta sighs in resignation. Looking away in shame.

 

“I can't… you know.”

 

Not good enough. Not for Raditz.

 

“No I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you.”

 

“Are you-?!” Vegeta is surprised, “that's a bold tone coming from you.”

 

Refusing to take the bait, Raditz pushes on, “You can either spit it out already or you can leave. Those are the choices I'm giving you.”

 

“ _Giving_ me?!”

 

“That's what I said.”

 

It's a dangerous gamble. Raditz doesn't want him to leave. He has half a mind to laugh it off. Say he was just messing around. But he won't. This is the only way to make Vegeta trust him.

 

The only way to know if he's capable of trusting him.

 

In the end, it pays off. Vegeta's face relaxes into a troubled expression.

 

“I can't cum. Haven't been able to in about a week now.”

 

Raditz feels like he’s just been duped. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting but that was not it. Nails digging into his shoulders tell him he’s been quiet for a second too long. Clearing his throat he says the first thing that comes to mind,

 

“Damn that sucks buddy.”

 

That earns him a painful hair pull and an angry “ASSHOLE!” yelled into his face. Before he ends up sporting a sexy, new bald spot Raditz attempts to pry Vegeta’s fingers off with one hand and rubs their shoulder with the other.

 

“Alright! ALRIGHT! That was unhelpful,” Raditz supplies. Finally managing to free his imprisoned locks, he wraps his arms around the aggravated imp. Hugging him until they’re chest to chest. Hoping it is enough to thwart any more critical attacks.

 

Vegeta’s face reads deadly. But Raditz just chalks it up to them being embarrassed. The fact that he hasn’t easily broken out of his hold is enough for him to assume that it’s safe to continue.

 

“That just caught me off guard. With you I always have to assume it’s something earth shattering.”

 

“If you want something more life threatening I’d be more than happy to provide,” Vegeta responds, baring his teeth.

 

Raditz shrugs off the threat,”Naw as you can see, I already got my hands full with the problem you conveniently dropped on my lap.” He shifts his hips to punctuate the point. Smiling internally as we watches Vegeta bite down on his lip to stifle a moan.

 

Never liking to be outdone, Vegeta grinds down on the dick still inside him out of spite. Raditz groans. Unable to clamp his mouth shut in time.

 

“Alright,” he takes a breath, “a whole week huh? I can see why you’re desperate.”

 

No response.

 

“Have you talked to Bulma about it? Pretty weird you’d come to me instead of her.”

 

Vegeta looks away again.

 

“It was her that first noticed. You know how it is. Nothing gets past that woman,” they say.

 

Raditz hums in agreement. It what he likes most about his boyfriend’s wife. There was never any point for bullshit. Never any point in hiding. It’s been a refreshing change of pace not to have to mask himself.

 

“She’s been busier than ever as of late but whenever there was time we’d try.... Things.” He whispers the end of the sentence. Tail twitching self consciously.

 

The obscurity of Vegeta being shy about talking sex while he had him sheathed to the base isn’t lost on Raditz. It never made any sense to him that a man can be so bold in the bedroom but flusters from even the most innocuous of innuendos. Then again… it’s not like the saiyan prince ever made any sense as a person.

 

“Right. And absolutely none of the times you creamed it,” Raditz asks wanting to see the reaction he knows he’s gonna get.

 

Never one to disappoint, the saiyan seated on his lap turns red down to their chest. Left eye twitching just as it always does.

 

“If you’re gonna be a crude bastard about this than maybe I should drag you into the gravity chamber. Work this annoyance out there.”

 

Raditz grins knowingly, “If that would have worked than you would have just dragged me there in the first place but,” he gestures to their surroundings, “here we are instead.”

 

Vegeta rotates his shoulders having finally been released. His mind races to come up with a counter act but disappointedly comes out blank. They have to say SOMETHING. Every second of silence only serving to feed the ugly beast that is Raditz’s ego.

 

“Like you said I’m desperate.”

 

It’s pathetically weak. The flash of whites taunting them in the dark room let’s him know how ineffective it was against their opponent. Better to cut his losses and try to power through the crushing defeat. This problem has to be rectified today dammit.

 

He coughs, “In any case, when all that didn't work she suggested I come to you.”

 

“Well yeah. You have to put me to good use somehow.”

 

“Raditz.”

 

He waves his hand dismissively. Letting Vegeta know that he's only joking with an easy grin. It's not like that anymore. He's well aware of that.

 

“Ok well clearly that plan was a bust.”

 

“Clearly,” Vegeta snorts out derisively, “although who knows. Maybe if we had kept going....”

 

“It wouldn't have made a difference if i stopped you then or until your legs gave out,” Raditz interjects, “No point in making us both suffer.”

 

“That bad huh.”

 

“Not your best work no. But a killer set up nonetheless.”

 

Vegeta smirks at that, “Glad we can agree on something. This trip wasn't a total waste at least.”

 

“So it was fun for you too?”

 

“Slipping you in wasn't exactly a hassle,” he says, pointedly glancing at where they're still connected.

 

“Hmm so the ride there was _titillating_ but the destination was a dead end.”

 

Vegeta pinches the bridge of his nose. Feigning a headache.

 

“I hate how you talk sometimes.”

 

Raditz ignores their barb in favor of sizing them up. Shoulders taut. Spine rigid. Muscles straining against themselves. Not to mention the fuzzy extension coming out the base of their spine hasn't stop twitching once. Seemingly in search of some kind of anchor. The real problem begins to come into focus.

 

“So…. How's Whis's special training going?”

 

The tail stops all movement. Snapping straight up behind Vegeta.

 

“Not this shit again. I'm trying ok!”

 

“Seriously, even after that whole debacle in that…,” Raditz stops to recall, “fuck what was it called… memory room or whatever you still can't-”

 

“It hasn't even been that long!”

 

Not the strongest of defenses but it's something right? He's made improvements. Spent less time overworking their body. Taken on new hobbies for fucks sakes! No one ever said this shit would happen overnight.

 

_Except Kakarot seems to adapting to the change of pace a lot easier than I am because OF COURSE he is._

 

Seeing the clogs frying in his partner's head, scrutinizing where he's gone wrong, Raditz knows what has to be done. Placing his hands to grip Vegeta's shoulders, he rubs tight circles into his skin.

 

“What are you-,” Vegeta starts but as firm and gentle fingers make their way up their neck he is rendered speechless.

 

“I have an idea. Just let me,” Raditz licks his lips, “just let me take care of it alright.”

 

Guarded but willing to try anything Vegeta allows him to continue. The prince rolls their head back. A content sigh escaping his lips.

 

_This feels….good._

 

Bulma had tried giving him messages before. But due to the density of his saiyan muscles her hands simply weren't strong enough to knead them properly. Even after she had tried putting her whole weight into it.

 

Raditz, however, is a saiyan himself. With hands toughened up through countless battles. Perfect enough to loosen all the knots plaguing Vegeta's body. Adding a little bit of ki when he reaches the more troublesome areas.

 

Slowly the saiyan in his lap begins to fall limp. Inch by inch of compact muscle turning to putty in his hands. Still, there's apprehension knit in between Vegeta's thick eyebrows. Raditz moves forward and begins to litter his face with light kisses. Chuckling when they inevitably crinkle his nose at that sugary affection.

 

Vegeta attempts to act indignant about the whole affair but his rosey cheeks betray them once more.

 

Embarrassing his lover may be a treat for Raditz but it's not his goal. Not wanting Vegeta to get too caught up with shame, his hands subtly make their way towards his waist. Slowly he lifts and eases the shorter man off his semi hard cock.

 

When they begin to protest against the action, Raditz moves quickly to shut their mouth with his own.

 

“I told you. I'm taking care of it,” he says in between wet, open mouth kisses.

 

He pulls their pelvises closer. Shifting his cock to rub the length of it against Vegeta's clit. Grinding in slow, back and forth motions. Vegeta grunts against Raditz's mouth. Raditz pulls away to look at his face.

 

“Is this ok?”

 

Humming his approval, Vegeta threads his fingers through Raditz's hair. Scratching and lightly tugging just how he likes it. They press their mouth against his ear. Moaning directly in it.

 

Fueled by his boyfriend's blatant approval, Raditz picks up the pace of their grinding. Continuing his message by specifically targeting Vegeta's more sensitive areas. Behind his ear. Below their top scars. Up his thighs. At the base of his…

 

One hand trails up and down Vegeta’s spine. Wondering. Saiyan tails are tricky. They’re often left alone due to being overly sensitive. Even after undergoing training to avoid being debilitated most saiyans are still protective of them. That’s why they tend to op to keeping them secure around their waists. Vegeta in particular…. Well to say they’re ansty about anything or anyone going near his own is an understatement. It’s probably for the best that he-

 

Another forceful tug has Raditz staring into intense, hazy eyes. No white pupils in sight. When saiyans are aroused their pupils don’t dilate like humans do. Instead they completely constrict until they’re nothing but pitch black irises left.

 

Vegeta huffs and heaves. A deep, low rumbling reverberates from his chest. Gyrating their hips harder and faster.

 

“Do it.”

 

God dammit this man wants to ruin him. Raditz waste no time griping Vegeta’s tail where it connects to the rest of his body. Rubbing his thumb up and down. Applying just a bit of pressure.

 

With the combination of their dicks grinding against each other and the new pleasure shooting up their spine, Vegeta throws his head back. Growling so loud his voice nearly cracks. Nearly coming from the sound of it, Raditz figures it’s time to shift to the next phase.

 

Raditz's dick is slick with their combined juices. He knows he can easily slide back in and finish them off. But he wont. There's still so much he can do to work him up. Figures it's only fair to repay his boyfriend for the lovely treatment he gave him earlier.

 

Vegeta shoots daggers at Raditz as they're lowered down onto the bed. He spreads his legs wide. The smell of sex and frustration permeates the room. The prince is clearly not happy about having his orgasm delayed. Their annoyance doesn't last for long. Kneading his sides seems to be enough to placate them for the time being.

 

He knows he should keeping the rhythm going before Vegeta’s impatience gets the better of him. Raditz can tell they’re looking for any opportunity to take the reigns again. Control was never something this particular saiyan easily gave away. Still. Allowing him to move him however he pleased. Relaxing under his touch. Waiting patiently for Raditz’s next move. The Vegeta from what feels like a lifetime ago would have never let him get this far.

 

Raditz can’t believe he had been deprived of such a gorgeous sight all this time. Who can blame him for wanting to savor it? Savor every inch of scarred skin shuddering and sweating in anticipation. Eat up every delicious noise that escapes between desperate gasps. Make no mistake, Raditz is well aware this won’t become a common sight. It’s perfectly fine to him if it doesn’t. He still prefers the be the one on the other side. The one who gets pampered and punished.

 

But like hell he’s letting this become the last time. Rare as it may be it will happen again. And he’ll fall in love with the sight of his boyfriend waiting and vulnerable every time. He’s sure of it.

 

“You planning on doing something anytime soon or is gawking all I’m getting for the rest of this session?”

 

Shit. Ok maybe he got a little carried there.

 

Vegeta shakes his head. Sitting up they wrap their arms around Raditz neck to pull him down with him. Raditz wastes no time covering the stocky saiyan’s body with his own. Reveling in the contact and feel of Vegeta scratching his back.

 

“You’re really bad at this you know,” Vegeta snickers against Raditz’s mouth.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

Oh he damn well plans to. Occupying their mouth with a long, hard kiss seems to do the trick. All pretense of tenderness thrown out the window. Teeth come out to break skin. Fingernails creating bright red welts in their wake. The line blurs between brawling and fucking. No words. Just grunts, growls, and drawn out moans.  

 

Vegeta knees Raditz in the ribs. He retaliates by biting down on his neck. They search for his lips. Eager to suck on his tongue and steal the taste of his own blood. Raditz grips Vegeta’s hip down hard. Knowing he’ll be seeing deep bruises molded to the shape of his hands imprinted on them later. Using all his strength to halt their desperate movements. Denying his prince the gratification of smashing their dicks together again. Switching tactics, Vegeta attempts to wrap his muscular legs around the other saiyan’s waist.

 

_If he won’t let me go to him then he’s fucking coming to me!_

 

Raditz’s tail comes to wrap around one of their legs. Acting as a faux restraint to halt its progress. Feeling sure in himself to hold the feisty prince down with one hand, he moves is other to pin the free leg down. Eventually he manages to pin both of them down under his knees. Spreading them painfully wider. With his newly freed arms he shoves fists aiming for his head above Vegeta’s head. Keeping them prisoner until their owner learns to behave themself.

 

Vegeta snaps his teeth. Chest heaving, they snarl in a failed attempt to psych out their captor.

 

Inching closer Raditz bares his own teeth, “Now listen here shithead. I decide when we start! Got that!”

 

They freeze. Recognizing his own words used against them, Vegeta can only laugh. Genuine joy spilling out his throat.

 

“Well it’s about fucking time,” easing his body into the mattress, Vegeta smiles.

 

Raditz gapes. He sits up releasing their arms in the process. Completely thrown off by the reaction. It actually….worked?

 

Gentle hands cup his face. Bringing his lips into a warm kiss. Sparkling with energy. Ah. He smiles into it, hearing the message loud and clear.

 

_Thank you._

 

If he were being completely honest, Raditz could have spent the rest of the day kissing Vegeta. But the musky scent emanating from his boyfriend’s wet pussy reminds him that it isn’t an option. Slowly, he makes his way down his body. Sucking. Licking. Biting every inch of skin. Vegeta arches into the touch.

 

“HAH! MMmmmmm aH! Raditz!”

 

Raditz is unable to stop the giant smile stretching across his face. Vegeta begins to babble praises in their saiyan language. Too lost in the sensations to be bothered to clamp their mouth shut. Normally they would be appalled to display this much enthusiasm but he feels too damn good to care.

 

“Never knew the _Prince of All Saiyans_ could be so chatty,” Raditz teases. Never once stopping worshipping the body beneath him.

 

“I could….[hah fuck]….could bite my tongue off,” Vegeta takes a breath, “if it bothers you so DAMN much…[shit do that again!]”

 

[Wouldn’t dream of it darling]

 

A sharp yank on his hair let’s him know the sappy nickname was unappreciated. Oh well. Guess there’s only one thing to do with that information.

 

[Sweetheart]

 

Bite.

 

[Beloved]

 

Suck.

 

[Love]

 

Yank!

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Figuring he’s tortured him enough, Raditz shuts up. Allowing his hands to speak for him as he begins to rub the prince’s thighs. Knowing well how much they enjoy having them felt up. Legs twisting in the sheets and a deep groan tell him he’s been heard. Excellent. His mouth soon joins in. Doing well to leave prominent bite marks on the taut flesh. Raditz knows Vegeta is reaching his limit. He’s not faring any better either. Every praise ripped out of Vegeta’s mouth goes straight to his cock. Leaving him craving for more. Indulging him a little, he presses his face between their legs. Licking a long strip up his aching pussy. Trapping their clit between his lips, he sucks on it for a full minute.

 

Vegeta curses up a storm. Utilizing every language he was ever made to learn.

 

Raditz answers back by FINALLY plunging his dick in them. Instinctually wrapping his legs around the taller man, Vegeta sighs in relief. Holding each other close, nuzzling against one another as Raditz moves in and out in slow circles. He grabs ahold of Vegeta’s tail at the base again. Lifting their pelvis off the bed to ensure he sets their pace. Pinning his arms above their head with his other hand.

 

Vegeta, at last, relinquishes all control. Head pressed firmly against the pillow. Mouth hanging open. Eyes glazed over. Allowing himself to simply feel everything Raditz was gifting them.

 

“Damn… You keep looking that hot I may lose it and forget to pull out,” Raditz chokes out. Attempting to stave off the oncoming orgasm just a while longer.

 

“Then don’t.”

 

_Fuck._

 

This man really will be the end of him. He’s gonna end his life for good someday and he’ll thank them for it.

 

Feeling Vegeta’s walls being to clench deliciously on his cock, Raditz lifts him so that they’re once again seated on his lap. His rhythm becoming more frantic. Faster. Harder.

 

Pressing their foreheads together they come together with a wordless shout. Staring into each others eyes as they come back down.

 

Looking away, eyebrows creasing into their signature scowl, Vegeta rubs his nose against Raditz’s. Returning the affectionate gesture from earlier. Now it’s Raditz’s time to turn a flustered shade of red.

 

Vegeta clears his throat, “That was….well.”

 

“Yeah… You know that’s what I’m here for,” Raditz returns. Ducking his head sheepishly.

 

They tilt his head back up by the chin, “That and more.”

 

Raditz smiles.

 

“Sap.”

 

“Why? Why do you ALWAYS-,” he takes a deep breath, “ya know what. We're done here. I'm leaving.”

 

He tries to hold it in. He really does. But the sight of Vegeta hopping off the bed and waddling towards the bathroom has Raditz in hysterics.

 

“You forgot,” he wheezes, “you forgot your shorts genius.”

 

Raditz spares them the added humiliation of waddling back over by tossing them over to him. Vegeta snatches them out of the air with a heated glare. He turns away in a huff.

 

Composing himself, Raditz calls out to him as they reach the bathroom door, “Hey!”

 

“What?”

 

“Next time don't wait a week.”

 

Vegeta looks over his shoulder. Smirking.

 

“Yeah. After all that's what you're here for right?”

 

“You know it.”

 

The door clicks behind them. Raditz flops down on his bed. Limbs heavy yet somehow feeling like his floating a foot in the air. He closes his eyes. Listening to sound of running water start up in the other room.

 

_Yeah. That and more._

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks. Bit messy cause I got carried away there  
> But overall not too shabby for being 8 years off the keyboard if I say so myself  
> One thing I gotta mention. You may have notice some things that don't make much sense. Particularly the part where I mention Whis's training. Dont worry about it for now. That's just me referencing the multific I mentioned earlier  
> Might be counterproductive to write a fic that happens after that one before it's even posted but consider this:  
> I did not want to wait to write radgeta porn/fluff  
> Anyways hoped you enjoyed this one shot! Until next time dweebs


End file.
